


Cicatrici

by Omibombay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watson scorse qualcosa che sperò ardentemente di non aver visto.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrici

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
> Coppia: slask  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, e per Sherlock (BBC) di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

John entrò in casa e passò davanti alla porta della camera da letto di Sherlock, senza volerlo gettò uno sguardo all’interno e vide il suo inquilino finire di vestirsi, ma prima che il tessuto di seta coprisse quella pelle diafana, Watson scorse qualcosa che sperò ardentemente di non aver visto.  
Senza riflettere entrò nella stanza non curandosi dell’espressione contrariata del suo coinquilino.  
“Togliti la camicia” disse perentorio.  
“Prego?” ribadì l’altro sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Hai capito benissimo: levati la camicia” ordinò avanzando di un passo minaccioso.  
“Non capisco perché dovrei?” ribatté iniziando ad abbottonarla.  
“Voglio solo controllare una cosa” spiegò frenando con la propria, le mani di Sherlock.  
Il consulente investigativo rimase immobile per un lungo momento, infine umettandosi le labbra, liberò i bottoni dalle asole e lasciò scendere la camicia oltre le spalle, questa cadde a terra con un fruscio.  
John gli osservò la schiena “Mio Dio… Sherlock…” mormorò portandosi una mano alle labbra, con l’altra gli sfiorò l’epidermide segnata da delle bianche cicatrici.  
Holmes chiuse gli occhi e la sua pelle si increspò di brividi a quel tocco caldo e gentile.  
“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” domandò tornando a fronteggiarlo posandogli una mano sul petto dove altri segni deturpavano quella pelle altresì immacolata.  
Sherlock deglutì e riaprì gli occhi, il suo viso era una maschera di cera imperturbabile.  
“Chi ti ha fatto questo?” chiese ancora, ma l’altro si era trincerato dietro ad un muro di silenzio. Si chinò a prendere la camicia e finì di vestirsi. John lo osservò lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che insistere era inutile.  
“Sherlock…” lo chiamò prima che l’altro lasciasse la stanza da letto facendolo fermare e voltare appena “Sono stati due anni molto lunghi, John.”

Il dottore rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza sentendo il coinquilino prendere il cappotto e lasciare l’appartamento.  
Il consulente investigativo rientrò a notte fonda e John era lì ad aspettarlo seduto sulla sua poltrona, preoccupato ed in ansia.  
Come se neanche ci fosse, Sherlock prese il violino e prese a suonare, una sonata veloce e nervosa, proprio come doveva essere lui in quel momento.  
Quando smise di suonare, si lasciò cadere sulla sua poltrona, sembrava stremato e a John si strinse il cuore vederlo in quello stato.  
Da quando il consulente investigativo era tornato, erano così distanti, non c’era più l’alchimia che li legava prima, che li faceva comprendere con uno sguardo, sulle prime era convito di essere lui il colpevole di tenere involontariamente a distanza Sherlock per chissà quali ragioni, ma era esattamente il contrario era proprio Holmes che era schivo e lontano e talvolta interrompeva le frasi scuotendo il capo, lo stava tenendo fuori dalla sua vita.  
“Sherlock parlami” si trovò a mormorare protendendosi in avanti, ma l’altro rimase immobile fissando il vuoto.  
“Cosa ti è accaduto in questi due anni, a me puoi dirlo.”  
Sherlock spostò i suoi occhi chiari in quelli dell’altro che rimase folgorato da quello che vi scorse: tristezza, disperazione, paura. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock in quello stato si protese ancora più avanti finendo in ginocchio davanti all’altro, posando una mano sulla sua gamba.  
“Parlami.”  
Sherlock semplicemente scosse la testa, sembrava smarrito e perso e non aveva pienamente il controllo della situazione. Stava tremando leggermente e la sua fronte era imperlata di sudore.  
“Come ti sei procurato quelle cicatrici?”  
Sherlock strinse le labbra in una linea sottile, dura, ma infine parlò: “Ho smantellato l’organizzazione di Moriarty, ma non è stato così semplice come credevo e sono stato catturato e torturato…” raccontò e la sua voce si spense sull’ultima parola.  
“Perché, Sherlock, perché?”  
L’altro aprì la bocca per parlare ma la serrò e si alzò di scatto, facendo capitombolare il dottore.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori. Non era bravo in quel genere di cose, non era bravo per niente.  
John gli si accostò, voleva delle spiegazioni, non si sarebbe fermato, sarebbe stato implacabile.  
“Ingenuamente credevo che, una volta ricomparso, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima” cominciò con voce bassa e roca “Che mi avresti perdonato… per averti mentito e che tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto, tu, io… in questa casa.”  
“Io ti ho perdonato… lo ammetto mi ci è voluto un po’… ma sei tu che mi stai tenendo lontano… l’altro giorno se non mi chiamava Lestrade non avrei nemmeno saputo che stavi lavorando ad un caso.”  
“Tutto è cambiato John” gridò voltandosi verso di lui “Tu stai con quella Mary e…” si passò le mani tra i capelli.  
Watson lo guardava sconcertato, aveva capito bene? Sherlock era geloso di Mary?  
“Va a casa è tardi. Me la caverò benissimo anche da solo. Me la sono sempre cavata” sussurrò allontanandosi e raggiungendo la cucina.  
John lo guardò prepararsi una tazza di tè e senza dire niente gli si avvicinò e si fermò sulla soglia.  
“Io sono già a casa” mormorò comprendendo in quel momento troppe cose non dette.  
Sherlock sollevò gli occhi dal bollitore e li puntò in quelli del dottore “Cosa?” sussurrò le labbra gli tremavano appena.  
“Questa è casa mia” specificò con un sorriso avvicinandosi e posando una mano sulla guancia di Sherlock, il quale chiuse gli occhi e sospirò piano.  
“Io… io… non sono bravo in queste cose” bisbigliò riaprendo gli occhi scoprendo che John si era avvicinato ancora, tanto che i loro respiri si mescolavano.  
“Nemmeno io, ma possiamo fare pratica insieme” asserì colmando la distanza che c’era tra loro in un tenero ed umido bacio, Sherlock gli prese il viso tra le mani approfondendo il bacio mentre John tuffava le mani tra i suoi riccioli scuri.  
Sherlock si sollevò posando la fronte su quella dell’altro “Cosa farai con Mary ora?”  
“Le parlerò, anche se credo che abbia compreso molto prima di te e me” mormorò tornando ad impossessarsi di quelle labbra tanto sognate.

***

L’alba li colse abbracciati nudi nel letto, nessuno dei due dormiva, si beavano semplicemente l’uno della presenza dell’altro.  
John osservava Sherlock che teneva gli occhi chiusi e sorrideva appena, quel lieve sorriso che lo aveva fatto innamorare di quello strampalato consulente investigativo.  
Per due anni aveva visitato la sua tomba, per due anni gli aveva chiesto di tornare ed ora era lì e nulla li avrebbe più divisi.  
Con un dito percorse una linea bianca appena sotto il capezzolo.  
“Un giorno me ne parlerai?” chiese in un sussurro, Holmes aprì gli occhi “Un giorno, te lo prometto.”


End file.
